


baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun

by ScratchyWilson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there ain't shit else to do but drink the night away.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun

The hooch you can get out in the zones is fucking shit. It’s like half lighter fluid, half isoprop, and half distilled essence of ass. Except ass actually tastes like something. You don’t drink Runner’s Rum. You knock that shit back and try not to hack up a lung because it burns like a motherfucking road rash down your throat. But fuck if it doesn't get you pissed quicker than anything BLI ever cooked up in chemical R&D.

Poison stumbles over to the hood of the TransAm, half-demolished canteen of what Show Pony calls hir’s “limited reserve” with a half-cocked smirk clutched in one hand, his gun in the other. He takes a swig and aims at Fun Ghoul, who’s propped up against the windshield looking up at the starless sky and doesn't notice Poison (or just doesn't give a shit). The world tilts left and Poison winds up on his ass.

A drunk Party Poison is a trigger happy Party Poison. But a sloshed Part Poison is just wobbly.

“Shit. Fucker.” He’s sucking spilled booze from his fingers when Fun Ghoul finally looks at him. Poison smiles.

“Hey. Hey, Ghoul.”

“Yeah?”

Ghoul can stare like one creepy motherfuck. All still and never twitchy. 

“Nevermind.”


End file.
